


DoS+BNHA Crossovers: All Might Twins

by MathIsMagic



Series: DoS BNHA Crossover Fic [4]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dad Might, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen - Freeform, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/pseuds/MathIsMagic
Summary: Toshinori Yagi fell in love with Inko Midoriya. And she could accept the risk of being tied to the number one hero. But the children deserved better than that. All Might tries to keep away, but when their quirks start developing, he has no choice but to re-enter the lives of the family he's watched only from a distance for years.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 



> These are mostly my own verse, but there were a number of other contributions to this verse, if people are interested. Especially to contextualize the AU at the end. The discussion of this verse begins around here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/256/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166289691

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original AN from the Forums:
> 
> Okay, first of all, I blame you for this Juno. I blame you for this so hard. I was midway through a, in my opinion, rather lovely scene of Not!Illusionist/Possesion!Shikako getting found out when you posted your little Twin Mights idea and my brain just would. Not. Let. Go.
> 
> I decided to just feed the beast and write down a couple bullet-point, word-vomity thoughts. But then I just kept having so. Many. Thoughts.
> 
> And like, even as just bullet points, it's up to like, 5k, and even though I'm like, "Math, stop it, nobody in their right minds wants to read 5k words of emotionless bullet points, what the fuck" but the itch just wouldn't go away until I at least tried to put it on paper.
> 
> So yeah. Whatever. Here's the first sub-section to see if anyone still cares about this enough for me to stress that much about taking the later parts seriously because anyone besides me is going to read it. Later sections are more Kako-heavy. I just had ~feels~ I needed to put down, even if I'm not sure I'm really conveying emotions properly.
> 
> In this, I'm kinda thinking of the twin's quirk as being a bit like how the Captain America serum is described – it enhances everything about you. But with the bonus that their strength feeds each other. So, when they're both little and weak and incapable of building muscle? Their quirk doesn't seem like a bid deal. When they're teens and their quirk has grown and they're actively training? Well, they get pretty exponentially more powerful, very, very fast.

\- Toshinori Yagi falls in love exactly once in his life.

Inko Midoriya is a kind, beautiful, strong-in-a-way-that-matters-more-than-punching-through-steel woman, and he's never met anyone else like her. He'd talk about her for hours, if there was anyone safe to tell, and somehow he manages to get her to fall for plain old Toshinori.

(And, that's another amazing part, that she falls for Toshinori himself, long before she learns the secret of All Might. She's so proud of him, when she finds out, and so worried for him, and not at all worried for herself. Toshinori should have taken that last one as a warning of the trouble he had gotten himself into.)

They can't date, not the way most people would recognize it. It's simply too dangerous to acknowledge a connection between them publicly. But they have their talks and their private moments, and their nights in that are better than some public event, and it's enough.

When Toshinori decides she's the one for him, he can't give her the wedding he's sure she wants either. Instead, she gets a simple ring on chain – a plain thing that can't even be worn openly.

It's not a marriage. Toshinori can't safely give her that. But for him, it's a vow. She may move on one day, and find someone that can give her all the things Toshinori can't. He knows that, and accepts it. She deserves so much more than he can give her, after all. But for him… he is hers, and will remain hers as long as he still breathes.

 

-They both cry, when she realizes she is pregnant. Tears of joy – they are so, so happy – but also of sorrow, because they both know that if Inko has this baby, Toshinori will have to leave.

Inko is an adult. She can knowingly consent to the danger their relationship puts her in, and accept that Toshinori and anonymity are her only protectors.

But their child. Their precious, innocent, defenseless child.

For their child, any risk at all feels like too much.

Toshinori knows what happened to Nana, and her family, and he refuses to let history repeat itself.

So he leaves.

He never gets to feel his baby kick in its mother's womb. He doesn't get to see the ultra sounds, or bring Inko the weird foods pregnancy makes her crave. He doesn't get to hold her hand when she goes in to labor.

Inko goes through her pregnancy completely alone, and Toshinori can only provide her with the least important thing a father can; financial support.

Only the knowledge that she won't be alone much longer eases the guilt in Toshinori's heart for how little he can do for his family.

He doesn't even learn that they have twins until months after he leaves, when he receives his first piece of fan mail from Inko.

All Might, you've always been my favorite hero, so I wanted to share this special event in my life with you! I have two new babies in my life. Twins! My little boy is named Izuku, and his sister is Kako. I know it's a little girly, but their father has always liked happy, colorful things. He has to be away to support our little family, but I thought it would help him feel closer to us to know that I'll be thinking of him every time I call out to my little Rainbow.

Attached to the gushing letter is a photo. Inko, looking exhausted but delighted, with two small infants cuddled close. One is a babe in an All Might onesie with a small green curl of hair on his head. The other is swaddled in a plush rainbow blanket, small tufts of blond starting to appear on her little head.

Toshinori cries. Big, wet, completely unmanly tears. One picture and a few words and he already loves them so much.

(And, as with everything in his since his greatest joys have come into his life, it is bittersweet. He loves them, but he must stay away from them. He can learn about them, but he can never contact them so they can learn about him in return. Inko sends him updates and even pictures of their children, and he must destroy them with the rest of the 'junk' fanmail he receives, forced to rely only on fallable human memory to recall images of his children.)

 

-Toshinori is impatient.

He wants to go home. He wants to hold Inko in his arms again. He wants to actually meet his children. And each day that passes, it gets harder to remain objective. To keep selflessly protecting the strangers around him.

His impatience makes him rash, and he suffers for it.

He confronts All for One too soon, and it is not the victory he had hoped. He wasn't ready, and the injuries he attains in the fight work well as the villain's pre-emptive revenge against All Might.

Toshinori can barely protect himself most hours of the day now. He can't possibly protect his family.

It's as good as a curse; he will never be able to return home now.

(He will always regret his selfishness when it comes to his family. If he just stayed away, like he promised himself and Inko, instead of giving in and teaching at UA, he might have spared them all so much pain.)


	2. Training Izuku

-Inko Midoriya deserves more hero worship than the world will ever know.

She's the single mother of twins who are far more troublesome than they have any right to be, all while holding close to a secret that could ruin them and the world's savior, should she let anything slip. Seriously, someone get this woman a medal for singlehandedly putting up with Izuku and Kako. Especially in the face of the other neighborhood children, like Bakugou Katsuki.

 

-Izuku is just too kind-hearted. He's easily distracted by a person in need, no matter how impractical helping them might be. Kako isn't as obviously big-hearted as her brother or father, but it's still there. She's the one that usually puts some logic into the way Izuku wants to help people. Inko is proud of them both, really, but sometimes she wishes they didn't enable each other quite so much. Somehow, they always seem to end up in the unluckiest situations, and inevitably it gets them in trouble….

 

-Kako likes this world. It's not one she recognizes from either of her Before lives, but hey. Superheroes! No child soldiers! General peace and prosperity! She's cool with that. She expects this life to be a bit of a break. There's nothing worse than school yard bullies out to get her or her loved ones.

She still plans to train her body and whatever her quirks turns out to be, because she's not stupid enough to allow herself to be vulnerable, and support Izuku with his dreams, but that doesn't mean she has to be a hero or anything. Hey, maybe she could finally pick up her dream from her first life, and be a writer again…

-The doctor tells them that the twins have a minor enhancement quirk, even more minor than Inko's slight telekinesis. It's almost undetectable, practically no better than being quirkless.

Izuku is upset, Kako couldn't care less (well, okay, she's a little upset she can't do something 'cooler' but quirks have never been central to her personal identity), and Inko is quietly relieved. No one would suspect a couple of 'practically quirkless' children of being related to All Might, after all.

 

-It's Kako who gives Inko the script to comfort Izuku about their 'worthless quirk.'

Kako has never been interested in heroics, but she has also always supported her brother's dreams. So before Inko can even apologize for her son's lost dreams, Kako is already listing off plans to help him make those dreams come true. Inko quickly jumps on board – Kako's words are giving Izuku hope, and it won't really harm anything to give him the best chance possible at his dreams, right?

-(Inko asks, once, where Kako learned all the things she teaches her brother.

"I like action movies," she says. And she does – Kako devours media content, both out of novelty from her last life, and in case this cycle keeps repeating and she needs to know about the world of her next life. "And I've done a lot research for my books."

Inko questions whether that's really enough, but Kako waves it off. "Our quirk is enhancement, right? Well it enhances everything about us, I think. Including learning."

She's lying - she knows so much because of her past life - but she's also not entirely wrong. She just doesn't have Inko's perspective to see that she and Izuku are just a little too smart and too good and, eventually, too strong, for it to be entirely natural.)

 

-Bakugou Katsuki hates the Midoriya twins.

It's bad enough that a weakling like Deku still clings to the same dreams at Bakugou, that he's uppity enough to try and help Bakugou, as if he had anything to offer someone so much better than him.

But Kako isn't even afraid of him.

She's _small_ , and she's a _girl_ , and she's basically _quirkless_ , and she can _kick his ass._

But Bakugou Katsuki is the best. Everyone tells him so. That means he has nothing to fear. He's better than her. Now if she would just shut up and sit down and realize that he's better, if she would cower and cry like her brother does when she's not around, then everything would the way it should be.

But she never does, and Bakugou hates that, and hates them.

(He hates it so much more when they hit puberty. When the twins can finally start to build muscle mass, and their training starts to have an effect, and their abilities suddenly seem to grow exponentially. It feels like a personal affront, when Deku seems to go from practically-quirkless to beating Bakugou on the UA entrance exam almost overnight. It's his mission to make sure the little turd doesn't forget which of the two of them is actually better.)

 

-The twins' quirk is decidedly not a minor one, Inko realizes one day when Izuku casually splits a log with his bare hands on their family camping trip. Kako is utterly unsurprised by his strength, only looking up from her book enough to criticize his technique.

 

-Kako's more interested in expanding her skillset than chasing after hero fights. She joins a whole bunch of school clubs, spending her time after school there while Izuku runs off. So, she's not there when the slime monster grabs her brother.

(She'll be furious at herself later, when she finds out that he was in trouble without her there. Inko will quietly huff, annoyed that there is no one she can complain to about how like her father Kako is.)

Izuku still gets saved from the slime monster by All Might – he's strong, but not 'punch so hard a giant gust of wind blows up the massive pile of sludge' strong.

Unfortunately, Toshinori gets a little too wrapped up in making sure Izuku – his son! He's meeting his son! His son who almost died because of his mistakes… – is okay, and he doesn't realize that his time is up until it's too late to get away. Unable to lie to his son, Toshinori owns up to his injuries, and his time limit, his pseudo-retirement to UA to teach – all of the most important secrets he has, besides their true relationship.

Toshinori somehow finds himself offering to train Izuku to prepare him for the UA exam, even as a voice that sounds suspiciously like Gran Torino grouses that it's a bad idea in the back of his head.

 

-Surprising no one in their family, Izuku gets into UA with flying colors, thanks to his quirk, his sister's and father's training, and his own kindness and smarts.

 

-A month before the start of the the term*, Toshinori receives a package through UA's interdepartmental mail system. How Kako managed that, when by all rights she should only have the address for fan mail to his agency, he'll never know. (He's read enough stories about Kako from Inko to know that his girl does things like this all the time, and that there are some questions he doesn't want to know the answer to.) But since he recognizes the sender's name on the box, and because he's desperately curious about the first thing his daughter has ever sent him, he opens it, despite it not having been pre-screened.

 

-Inside is a massive green necktie, and a father's day card. For a second, his heart stops, and he thinks this is her way of telling him that she's –somehow – figured it out. But then he reads the note inside, and like so much to do with his family, Toshinori finds it bittersweet.

_Don't tell Izuku about this – he'll be dreadfully embarrassed that I'm telling you this – but you deserve to know. Our dad's never been around. He's never even contacted us, and I think even Izuku's starting to figure out that if you love someone, there's no excuse to stay away from them for 15 years, no matter how important Mom insists his job overseas is._

_In a lot of ways, All Might filled the role of father for my brother better than our real father ever did. You can't even begin to imagine how much these past few months, training with you, have meant to him. Since Izuku's never going to tell you all this, I figured it was up to me to make sure you got the appropriate thanks._

_So, thank you, and happy Father's Day, from all of us whom you were there for, even when you didn't know it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*In Japan, Father's day is late June, and the school term starts in late July.)


	3. Kidnapped

-Izuku makes an impression on the bad guys, let's say during the USJ fight. Suddenly the villain's association – and especially All for One – are sitting up. They take notice of his quirk, of his closeness with All Might, of the way he's inspiring and leading the future generation of heroes around him. And All for One decides – he needs to be stopped. Not killed – broken. Kill him, and he's a martyr to his classmates and the hero community. Break him, and you inflict maximum damage upon All Might's and the young heroes's psyches.

 

-Izuku has a couple obvious weak points. But his mother mostly stays at home, in her nice neighborhood with pretty good hero coverage. His sister, though. His sister, listed with a minor enhancement quirk, who regularly travels to school and to after school activities and who is often side-tracked to rescue a stray cat or help a lost child or but in when I guy won't leave a woman alone? Yeah. She seems like an easy target.

 

-[Insert audience laughter here]

 

-So yeah, the villains working for One for All (but let's say, not directly with him. He's somewhere else, the big bad lurking in the shadows, but not to be directly confronted yet) manage to grab an unsuspecting Kako

 

-So UA gets a call that one of their student's sisters as taken, and that her kidnapping is supposed to be a message to All Might and Izuku. The kidnappers don't even want anything – they've just promised to give her back in pieces, to show how ineffectual the heroes really are.

 

-UA goes into lockdown – their students have already been directly targeted, and now they're being targeted indirectly. They need to be kept safe.

 

\- All Might is just about out of his mind with guilt and rage and terror. They don't know much, but, it doesn't matter. He's  _All Might._ There must be  _something_ he can do.

 

-(He will save her, he has to, he's not letting them hurt his little girl, hurt his  _family,_ to get to him. God, he'll leave UA and never go near his family again, if that will keep them safe, please just leave him with a family to protect when this is all over.)

 

-Meanwhile, from Kako's side.

 

-She is just. Not. Impressed.

 

-Like. She's way madder at herself for getting caught up in this than she is scared at all of what they could do to her. Like, 2 seconds after she wakes back up, and she already knows that whoever she's dealing with, they're amateurs compared to her ninja experience.

 

-Oh, they wanna intimidate and interrogate her? Yeah, she trained under Ibiki, and she's getting waaaay more out of them than they are out of her. And then she finds out that their real targets are her family, and her kid gloves come off.

 

-All Might rushes to the local agency that's on Kako's kidnapping case. There's some ruffled feather's about  _jurisdiction,_ but this kids  _was_ kidnapped to get at a UA student and All Might, and no one really wants to be the one to turn down All Might's help, especially when a look like  _that_ is on his face. They give him a quick rundown on what they've learned in the few hours since she disappeared. Before he can go tearing off to try to muscle his was into saving her, the lead hero on the case gets a ping from the front desk. Some girl apparently wandered in to report her own kidnapping?

And they rush out to the front, and yes, that's definitely Kako sitting in that waiting room chair. Her arm is hanging at the wrong angle, and her nose seems to be broken and bloody, and her eyes aren't entirely focused and she's just generally beat to hell. She's coherent enough to give a short report on what happened and where she was taken, but she's cagey about the details. The investigators don't press, assuming that she's a bit traumatized. They don't need the details right now. Let her heal first.

(She's not traumatized. She's embarrassed and angry at herself. Just. So many  _rookie mistakes,_ from getting caught to begin with to letting those two-bit thugs holding her get the drop on her enough times that she's this beat up. She's out of practice, and she never meant to let herself be this vulnerable. But they won't learn how calm and in control she was for a while yet.)

 

-Toshinori's not done feeling awful and guilty yet. His daughter has been hurt, frightened,  _traumatized,_ all to get indirectly to him. He's so, so happy she's alive, but short of her actual death, he's not sure he could be feeling worse right now.

 

-So of course that's about when she starts coughing up blood

 

-All Might gathers her up carefully – this is not how he wanted to hold his little girl for the first time, but he can be faster and gentler than any ambulance – and rushes her to the UA, to Recovery Girl, because it's closer and more secure than the nearest hospital.

 

-Inko is waiting for them there. She had been shuffled over to UA as soon as the kidnapping and its reasons were known. Easier to have all the targets in one, secure location, right? (And better, to let her and Izuku hold each other in their worry, since there's nothing they can do.)

Toshinori doesn't know how to read the look on her face when she sees their daughter's slumped form in his arms. Before he can even think about how much he wants to hold and comfort her too, Izuku is there, and they're holding each other, and there's no room for Toshinori.

Which. It's fine ~~. He doesn't deserve-~~  He needs to get back to the hero station and help them track down Kako's kidnappers anyways. So he just mumbles his apologies and rushes off. He doesn't have much time to work before he loses his form. He can't wait around like wants for Kako to wake up.

 

-Inko learns that her family is in danger when a Hero literally shows up at her front door to escort her to a more secure location. It's only in the car that she learns why – her daughter has been taken, and likely harmed, as a threat to her son, and  ~~her beloved is throwing himself into danger to try to save her-~~  All Might is on the case. So she really shouldn't worry. See the weak, fake smile the hero is trying to reassure her with? It's going to be  _fine._

By the time she arrives at the UA, her internal turmoil has been pushed down. She is a well-practiced mother, and she has been with All Might for long enough to know when it's okay for her to worry, and when she needs to keep it together for those around her. Inko is just as strong as the rest of her family, in her own way.

So, by the time she gets to Izuku, she is steel.

She is calm, collected. Perfectly comforting to the son wrapped in her arms, yet perfectly composed to the principal coordinating UA's side of the threat management. She has plenty of information on her daughter and her daughter's habits to share, so she supports the physically strong heroes around her emotionally and intellectually.

She has faith in her daughter, in her children's father. They are clever and skilled, and neither has ever let her down before. They will not now, just like All Might never did, those tense nights all those years ago when he was called out for some disaster or another.

Her faith is rewarded, when Toshi carries their girl, limp, but breathing, into the med bay.

"It's nothing that Recovery Girl can't fix," Toshi tells her and Izuku gently. Inko tries to shoot him a  _look_ – they both know there are plenty of things Kako might have suffered, mental traumas Recovery Girl can't even begin to touch, and wonders if he is including those too in his assurances? – but he dodges her eye.

 

-(But in the long run, well. Inko's not  _wrong._

Kako changes, after the Incident.

It's not, necessarily, all from the kidnapping. But the kidnapping and learning about her father and learning about All for One are all intertwined events, and they all mark together the turning point in her daughter's life.

Izuku has always kept his notebooks full of hero analyses. But before, Kako kept bright, colorful notebooks full of her stories. Now, she carries around drab, sturdy things. Inko's seem glimpses of what she works on now – it's all battle strategies and quirk analyses and the like.)

(Inko asks, once, if Kako's working on any stories, hoping she's just wrong. But Kako waves her off absently. "Who has time for that?" she mutters, complaining about how much time she's already lost.

Inko's glad to have an excuse to talk to Toshi about it. For fifteen years, she never had anyone she could cry to about her worries for her children, and it helps, a little, to have someone else to back her up.)

 

-Toshinori actually isn't needed all that much for the clean up. All the villains in the warehouse where Kako had been held were either unconscious or fled by the time the Heroes showed up, and the police will take over the investigation from here. Apparently the security system in the warehouse was still working, so they have plenty of evidence of what went down, including freaking  _videotapes._

It's that last thing that worries Detective Naomasa, who brings the tapes and his concerns to All Might.

 

-It starts off badly. Kako's arms are tightly handcuffed together, and she's sitting in a chair across a table from two glowering thugs. Her face is bloody, and her eyes are black – her nose must already be broken. The villains loom over her, asking questions about her brother and All Might and threatening the pain they're going to cause her.

Toshinori is furious, and heartbroken, but even through the emotional turmoil, he's not an idiot (unlike, it seems these villains). It doesn't take him long to realize that the answers Kako's giving are  _wrong,_ and that she's keeping them talking in such a way that they're giving away far more information than they're getting.  _Clever girl._

His suspicions are confirmed when the villains start making overt threats about Izuku as a target. Kako's sobs suddenly stop, her hunched form straightens up. The security camera can't see her face from the angle it's at, but whatever look she gives them must be serious, because both villains flinch back.

 _"Tell your boss and all your buddies not to threaten my family_  ever _again."_

In one quick motion, she pulls her arms back, using her hips as leverage to yank apart the steel cuffs. At the same time, she stands, bringing a knee up under the table. The table flips sideways, and she catches it, using it as a shield from the villains' first volley of attacks with their quirks. The next second, she kicks the table. It – and the two villains that were behind it – slam into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Neither villain stirs.

Kako pauses to quickly strip the two downed thugs of their gear and belts. Then, she kicks open the door to her holding room, and rushes out.

Toshinori watches in awe as Naomasa brings up one video tape after another, different cameras tracking Kako's incredible fight to escape. She takes on at least a half dozen different villains, taking a beating but still managing to come out on top each time, until she finally limps out the front door with no one left to stop her.

"Where the  _hell_ did a lit major learn to fight like that?"


	4. Feels and Reveals

 

-When Kako cracks open her eyes, the first thing she sees is her brother, looking stressed at her side.

"Don't you  _dare_ beat yourself up about this, Izuku," she murmurs, startling him.

"But-"

"I did not kick all those villain's asses just so you could fall apart over it and hand the win back to them."

 

-It's not until she's finally done with hugging her family, and assuring them that really, she's okay, and nothing hurts anymore, and she's just glad they're okay, and answering some of their questions about what happened, that she registers All Might is here too.

She feels a little self-conscious of his presence, being so physically and emotional vulnerable in front of the strongest hero in the world – especially one who probably only knows of her from that obnoxiously cheesy gift from last term.

She collects herself into her kunoichi mode, and asks him if he needs to take her report on the incident, assuming that he's here for her statement. Suddenly  _he's_ the one who seems self conscious about his presence.

"Uh, no. I just. Wanted to make sure you're okay. We have the security footage from the warehouse-" (*groans* "How embarrassing. I was so sloppy….") "Answering your mom's questions is giving me enough information to fill in the blanks."

And, okay, that's a little weird. But what's weirder is the way her mom glances at him, and suddenly some of the things the villains said don't seem quite as far-fetched at before.

"You know," she says, watching her mom and All Might closely. "It was funny, actually. Some of the villains interrogating me seemed to think All Might was my dad."

Kako's mother and All Might – her  _father –_ try to deny it. It's All Might's too honest face that gives it away. Inko is cool as a cucumber, easily denying the accusation, laughing it off with her daughter. But Kako's watching intently, and for just a moment, All Might panics. And, when she stares him down, that famous smile falters.

"Oh my god. Oh my  _god._ It's  _true!"_

 

 _Is that_ her  _voice sounding so squeaky?_

 

And thank god Izuku loudly freaks out about that, because it diverts their – her  _parents'! –_ attention from her, giving her a moment to collect her confusing emotions. Shame and anger and frustration and guilt… and even a little happiness.

Because clearly her mom loves him. And Izuku is  _thrilled._ And even Kako might be a little interested, about what this means, and about if they can get proper training with their quirk, and how her mom and brother may not have to be quite so sad anymore every time fathers get brought up.

(And, wow, does she owe her mom and apology for not believing her all these years when she said their dad stayed away because he loved them, because this might actually be the one time when such an excuse kinda works.)

 

 

-Learning about her father and his quirk leaves Kako with so many questions – Should they expect her and Izuku's power keep growing? Or would it cap off as they reached their body's natural upper limits with only the two of them to boost each other? Are there better ways to train? Different considerations to make when fighting in public as they get stronger?– when he mentions that his –  _their –_ quirk is called "One for All."

And Kako's questions die in her throat, because she is reminded of something her kidnappers said, in reference to the man behind her kidnapping, the one that was so interested in All Might.

"What's All for One?"

Toshinori hesitates. "Where did you hear that?" he interrogates.

"Some of the villains mentioned it. Him? It sounded like he was the guy in charge of all the villains that kidnapped me."

All Might's eyes are wide with fear – and that tells her more than she really needs to know.  _This man scares All Might, the strongest hero there is, so much stronger than me…_ And that too-familiar terror of facing the unstoppable grips her.

In a quiet voice, All Might explains the origin of his (their) power, and about the man who almost took it from him in the fight that kept him away from them.

By he time he's done, the metal railings on the sides of the hospital bed have deformed under Kako's fists, she's clenching them so tight.

"You knew. All this time, you knew there was a madman out there  _specifically_ gunning for our family, and you  _didn't tell us? Do you know how much time I've lost?"_

And her family – especially All Might, who doesn't know her yet, not really – are too stunned by her sudden vitriol to stop her when she hops out of bed, sprinting out of the room.

She barely knows where she's going, blinded as she is by fury, but she somehow ends up on the roof of the building. Likely her ninja instincts demanding she get the high ground when threatened.  ~~Or perhaps having an anime protagonist for a brother for a few life times has just made her instinctually seek the most dramatic possible locations.~~

 

-Kako Midoriya isn't – quite – the same as Shikako Nara. When Shikako was pushed too far, she risked the Black, and her energy would desert her. When Kako is pushed to far, her fire bubbles over, and she feels like she has to move or she's going to explode.

So, she sinks into her katas, the ones her previous mother taught her all those years ago. They're gentle enough on her injuries not to undo any of Recovery Girl's work, but they test her strength and flexibility and skills enough to be satisfying. To feel like she's actually accomplishing something, like she's not wasting any more time when her family is in danger.

It's not that she doesn't notice All Might's presence, exactly. She's far too much a ninja, even now, for that. It's just that she instinctually categorized him as 'safe' out of habit, and her mind ignored him until she had burned down enough of her feelings to be strong enough to face him.

But she's not sure she's going to calm down anytime soon. Kako gets calm by being rationale, by looking at the facts and what she can do just  _doing it_ , panic be damned. But for the first time in a while, her family – her vulnerable, ill-prepared family, who in this life aren't stronger than her, able to defend themselves even should she falter – is under threat, and she doesn't know from who or where. She doesn't even know where to  _get_ that information, if she can't trust All Might, can't trust her own  _father,_ to tell her what she needs to know.

After a few moments of watching, All Might joins in the opposite side of the kata, forcing her to acknowledge him. 

It's just a kata – more a dance than a real spar – but All Might doesn't know the steps, so he ends up blocking more often than dodging. It's satisfying, each time a punch lands with a solid  _thunk._ She can almost pretend that she managed to hit All Might in earnest, that she's stronger than him, that she's strong  _enough._

But she's not.

"This is why I didn't want you to know," he says, their third time through the repetition, having finally gotten the hang of it. "You're children. This fight is not your responsibility. You should be enjoying your life, living your own dreams. What kind of father would take away his children's childhood like that?"

Kako switches to a different kata.

"I don't  _care._ About. Some. Stupid. Childhood," she throws back, enunciating each word with a quick series of punches. " _I just want to protect my family!"_

On that last bit, she actually manages to kick him backwards. With a bit of distance, she can see All Might's face, even as she watches his body language for fight cues.

His trademark smile isn't present. His shoulders are slumped – somehow, he almost manages to look  _small._ She almost doesn't hear what he says, and even then, it takes her a moment to process his words.

"…Me too."

It's a brief moment of understanding between father and daughter; their entire beings aligned to the same goal.

"…I didn't know, you know. That he was alive still. Not until you brought it up. It wasn't even on the tapes I saw. I thought I killed him. I thought I  _murdered_ him, at that last battle, and I've been keeping quiet about the blood on my hands all these years."

Kako tries to process that.

She's so angry… but she doesn't want to be. This man loves her. He loves her family. He's on her side, wanting to protect them. And, if he's telling the truth, he didn't  _willfully_ keep her in the dark to protect her. He might have, had he known… but he might not have. He might be willing to help, instead of hinder.

"Will you tell us what you know? So we can prepare?"

"It's too late to keep you three out of danger, but I at least don't want you running after it intentionally. I  _definitely_ don't want you to have to take on my sins for me, should we succeed."

 _I don't care about that,_ Kako knows better than to say. This isn't the Shinobi world. It's the world of Heroes, and it's better if they keep those lines clear. She won't hesitate to kill, of course, but she doesn't need to broadcast her willingness to buck the status quo.

"Then train me. Train us both. Make us so strong that we can take him down without needing to kill him. It's too late to keep a low profile anymore. We're his targets. At least help us be able to defend ourselves, when he comes."

"…Okay."


	5. Additional Drabbles and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned to go a lot further with this but like. I hadn't actually watched much further in BNHA at this point. So I I kind of have some disjointed scenes left over I might as well share. I think these are new, not even posted on the forums.

-Unfortunately, just as Father and Daughter come to an understanding is about when All Might’s time runs out, and Kako learns yet another secret about her father. Terrified by his suddenly emaciated form, she throws caution to the wind before he can explain anything. She scoops him up, jumps over the side of the building, and lets herself drop down to the hospital window, bare fingers dragging down the brick the only thing keeping them from a total free fall. 

Recovery Girl is _not_ happy with either one of them, and they end up in adjacent hospital beds, Izuku and Inko as their mindful watchers to _keep them both in those beds until I say otherwise this time._

 

(“We thought it was a lot to take in all at once?” Izuku defends later, when she complains about being the last one to know. “It’s not like you really gave us a chance, between all the other secrets that were being dropped today.”)

 

 

XxXxX

 

-Obviously, the top heroes and the heroes at the UA that need to be read in on the whole All for One situation, at least, learn about All Might’s family.

(And since Endeavor knows, that means Shouto knows too, because of course his dad comes home and rages about rivals out-doing him again. It’s… pretty unfortunate for Shouto, that he’s second behind Izuku, and therefore ‘has to catch up to and surpass’ the boy, and now his sister too. He should probably resent the twins, for having to bear Endeavor’s fury on their behalf. But, he can’t. Izuku’s just too nice, and he feels some sympathy for the girl who is apparently going to have to become a hero against her wishes, now that they’re preparing for All Might’s secret family to continue becoming increasingly less secret.

He can relate, for now, though he’ll grow jealous as he slowly begins to see how different All Might’s treatment of his family is from Endeavor’s.)

 

-There’s a lot of debate and stress from the Hero/Teacher side of things about what to do with Kako Midoriya. She needs to be protected, obviously, and the UA is the most convenient place for that, but she’s also not a UA student. The best they can come up with is to have her stay on the UA campus with the rest of the students, sit in the back of the class, and study from her current high school virtually via a computer with headphones. It’s really not ideal for anyone

 

 

-Luckily for them, Kako’s already on top of things by the time they come to her with this proposal.

She has all the forms for her transfer put together, has a list of the tests she needs to take to qualify for the hero course, and has a letter of recommendation written and waiting for All might’s signature in order to qualify her for said off-cycle testing.

 

 

-Her parents are a bit worried about how quickly she dropped her dreams in order to make things easier for everyone around her, but she insists that becoming a hero is what she really wants, now.

 

 

-She aces the entrance and transfer tests, of course, allowing her to slide directly into Izuku’s class, despite all the time and training she’s theoretically missed. Her little lie about their quirk certainly helps things.

 

 

-There’s some resentment, amongst the original class, that Kako joins the class, a dream for so many of them, basically on a whim.

But Kako is kind, and generous, and the extra training she’s happy to give anyone that asks is more than enough to help the others accept her.

 

-No one touches Izuku’s notebooks. No. One. Except his sister, apparently, who has the right to literally pluck the pen out of his hand and make corrections to what he’s writing, which Izuku doesn’t protest.

 

-She sits in the back of class, and far from needing to be caught up, she’s really quite ahead, doing classwork, reading Izuku’s old notebooks, and writing her own all at once.

Unfortunately, not all of their teachers get that memo right away, or know who her father is.

One particularly unfortunate incident happens on one of the first days, when the teacher pairs Izuku and Kako up for a team spar so that the top in the class by far can help the newest and surely weakest student.

This goes almost exactly as you expect, given their strength and smarts, their teamwork and their familiarity with each other. 

They never get teamed up against equal number teams again, because it would be too unfair.

(Endeavor rages. Not one, but both of All Might’s kids are incredible, and even more so together. It’s not _fair,_ just when he thought he was winning. Todoroki is a genius of two quirks in one body, but apparently one quirk in two bodies can beat even that.)

 

-Out of the blue a few days after news reporting on the kidnapping starts getting out, Toshinori  gets a call from Gran Torino.

“I’ll admit, with the boy, I just thought it was a coincidence. Some kid with your same spirit and a similar power. But the girl… the girl looks just like you.”

“I don’t know what your saying.”

“Don’t try to bluff me, boy. She’s yours. They both are. Anyone with eyes is going to figure that out. If you wanted to keep it a secret, it’s too late. Besides, they’re all in danger now on their own merits. It’s not going to get worse just because there’s a deeper connection to you than people thought. Staying away isn’t helping anyone anymore. Go be with your family.”

 

-Endeavor sorta (secretly, but Kako knows, and it gets him even more on her shit list) lets the cat out of the bag about All Might’s family. There’s a bit of damage control, and the media goes wild, and the hero community at large is sorta shaken and very intrigued. Burt for the family itself, it’s a relief. Inko’s not totally happy about how moving to All Might Tower and the added security sort of restrict her life, but, well. She’s lived her life, and it’s what’s best for her family. Besides, she _missed_ her Toshi bear…

 

-One night, when Toshinori is on duty, he finds Kako fast asleep at one of the tables in the common room. He dithers about whether to wake his perpetually-exhausted daughter up and send her to bed, or to simply drape a blanket over her shoulders, when he catches sight of what she’s working on.

Spread out across the table are various medical texts and academic papers on the advances in the field of tissue growth. Her notebook – a green one, not the dull black ones she keeps her hero analyses in – is filled with notes on the limitations of the known healing quirks in the world. There are extensive notes on how to combine the two to potentially grow organs out of an initial tissue sample – and calculations of if she’s a close enough genetic match to her father to act as the tissue donor.


	6. AU: Kako's Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the AU Juno-Nine started writing here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/259/DoS-Crossover-Plotting#166419931
> 
> Basically, Shikako decides to take on the League of Villains more directly, by becoming a villain herself. This requires her alter-ego to prove herself... by killing All Might's daughter.

Inko Midoriya is at her daughter's funeral, and all she can feel about it is numb.

It just.

It's been days, and it still doesn't feel real. Like Kako's not really gone, and might stroll in any minute and break the pall over her family by making fun of the hunched, white-knuckled posture her brother has adopted since they got the news.

Inko listens to the man giving the eulogy at her daughter's tombstone - there wasn't enough left to bury - but she can't seem to understand what he's saying. Each word slips through her mind, meaningless. Neither she nor Izuku speak. She's not even sure she can.

After, when people are shuffling out of the cemetery - too many people, Kako's death was big news, and too many people came to gawk and insert themselves into her story - she catches sight of Toshi standing in the back. His shoulder's are hunched, his head bowed; his posture is unconsciously identical to his son's.

He glances up as she approaches, and somehow ends up even lower than before.

"Ink- Midoriya-san," he says, voice hoarse.  _It's Inko, please,_  she wants to say. I _can't lose you too._  "I'm. I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's not your fault."

It's the first time she's heard Izuku speak since they got the news.

"Midoriya-kun..."

"It's not!" Izuku  _yells at All Might,_ and yes, finally, there are the tears he's no doubt been holding back all this time.

"It's not yours either," Inko murmurs, putting her arm over her son's shoulders and pulling him close.

"...I know that." Inko squeeze him a little tighter. He doesn't sound like he believes it. "Blame aside, it's all going to turn out okay.  _It's going to be okay,"_ he repeats, as if saying it enough will make it true.

Toshi opens his mouth, as if wanting to say something, but nothing comes out.

 _Screw secrets,_ Inko thinks. She'll come up with an excuse later. Play the distraught mother card or something. She throws her other arm around Toshi's waist, and pulls him in to join the hug.

Somehow, even All Might's massive form doesn't quite fill the hole her daughter has left behind.


End file.
